


do they make a manual for this?

by theredhoodie



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredhoodie/pseuds/theredhoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would definitely, <i>definitely</i> have to tell her family soon. They were being as non-obtrusive as a family of Russians could be about her mystery boyfriend. They knew her troubles in the past with men, how badly those relationships went, and she was thinking that none of them wanted to be <i>the one</i> to mess this one up by prodding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do they make a manual for this?

**Author's Note:**

> I started this when I got home from the movie and I just needed so fluffy times with the space princess and winged wolfboy. It took a while to edit because I was searching for spellings and terms!

There are a lot of military wives and families on earth. It is kind of part of the natural order of things. There needs to be military and therefore, their families have to deal with those consequences on a daily basis. There are support groups and literature pieces written all about coping.

There is not, however, a special pamphlet written exclusively for the earth-bound girlfriends of genetically spliced space warriors. It's not as if Caine is gone all of the time. He was pardoned, he can come and go as he pleases when he's not on duty, and that mostly means coming to see her, flying around the city, spending nights in a cloaked ship and  _still_  marveling over the vastness of the universe and the fact that one person can travel so many light years in an instant all because of advanced science.

She would definitely,  _definitely_  have to tell her family soon. They were being as non-obtrusive as a family of Russians could be about her mystery boyfriend. They knew her troubles in the past with men, how badly those relationships went, and she was thinking that none of them wanted to be  _the one_  to mess this one up by prodding.

But when Vladie asked her once again to sell her eggs so he could pay off the numerous things he bought the first time and couldn't cover, Jupiter had to put her foot down. She  _owned the Earth_  for fuck's sake. While she didn't want to change the way she lived—it humbled her and taught her that hard work was where it all started—she wanted to show that she wasn't incapable. She needed to show that she wasn't going to be walked over just because she grew up without her father.

"God, Vladie, I told you  _no_ ," she said firmly. She even put her hand out to stop him. "I don't want more money, I'm fine where I am."

"Since when?" he scoffed.

_Since I traveled billions of miles through space, was nearly killed multiple times by_ aliens _and now own the earth itself as a planet_ , she thought. Instead, she said, "Since I found a boyfriend!" It's the sort of thing she would have said before just to get him off her back, only, this time it was true. Well, the boyfriend part. It wasn't  _all_  about Caine that made her comfortable where she was in life now, but her cousin didn't need to know that.

Vlad raised his eyebrows and tossed his hands out. "Oh right, the  _mysterious_ boyfriend that you always run off with. Y'know, I'm beginning to think he doesn't even exist. Are you…are you working at Nudies for extra cash on the weekends?"

Jupiter gasped and shoved him back. "Ugh, no. And fine, if you want to meet him, I'll bring him home next time he's in town!"

Vladie made a face like he was seven years old and she growled under her breath, stomping upstairs. Dinner was going to start in fifteen minutes and then it was dish duty and sleep. However, those fifteen minutes were all she needed.

Everyone else was already downstairs, getting food cooked and the table prepared. She flung herself on her bed and pulled the comforter over her head, bringing with her only the small black hologram device that Caine gave her a long time ago. They used it to see each other for fleeting moments when he was off with the Legion and she was earth-bound.

He couldn't always answer. She barely wrapped her head around Earth's timezones, intergalactic ones were something else entirely. Jupiter fit her fingers in the small metal circles under the device and it hummed to life. It was a direct contact with Caine, she never had to figure out how to find him if she had this.

Biting down on her bottom lip, she prayed he would be there to answer, even if they could only talk briefly until she was dragged down to dinner.

The light flickered in front of her face and Caine's face appeared, fuzzy and  _blue_. Jupiter knew that there was much better quality holograms out there, but she liked the old-school blue shimmery images.

"Hi," she said, wiggling in place. She couldn't help it. Here she was in her cramped Chicago townhouse with her family bickering over setting the table downstairs, talking to her Lycantant boyfriend who was trillions of miles away in another galaxy.

"Hi," Caine echoed with his usual lack of inflection. "Is something wrong?"

"Why do you  _always_  ask that?"

That got a small smile from him. "Force of habit, Your Majesty."

She tried her hardest not to grin, but the two powerful words still made her terribly giddy and warm. "Where are you?"

"On my ship."

"I um… I have something to tell you. Well, tell and ask. Kind of quickly. I've got all of seven minutes before my cousins drag me downstairs by my hair."

"Then, by all means, continue."

"Would you want to meet them? My family, I mean. They don't believe that you exist."

"That's not an uncommon thought process for  _tershies_."

"Hey," Jupiter squeaked.

"I'm sorry. I'll do whatever you ask of me. You know that."

The way he spoke the last words were soft, undertoned, and just for her. She wondered just how many other Legion soldiers were around in the ship, if Stinger was there. She never asked, because wasting moments across galaxies by asking specifics wasn't how she wanted to spend her time.

"When is your mission over?" she asked, just as she heard the overwhelming loud, booming voice of her uncle from downstairs. She had just moments to spare.

"Soon. A couple of days at most."

"Okay," she nodded. On his end, someone out of range called Caine's attention and his hologram shuddered, giving her a smaller image and a view of his pointed ears. Well, one ear. "Caine?"

"I have to go," he said, his image shifting so much that the pixels couldn't keep up.

"Call me!" Jupiter got out just before the signal cut off. She let out a heavy breath, staring into the darkness of her blankets before her mother's voice jolted her from her momentary concern for the other half in her intergalactic relationship to the normalcy that waited for her downstairs.

#

"You're still not telling them about your title to earth?" Caine asked. He often did. He thought she would change her mind, and it wasn't entirely impractical for him to think so. It had been weeks that were turning into months since Jupiter found out she was actually a genetic duplicate of a  _queen_  and it was true: her way of thinking was definitely influenced and it continued to change.

"No," she replied, shaking her head. She was getting used to meeting on top of buildings, since that's usually where her and Caine's ventures occurred, but this time she boarded his small ship to get him prepared as best as she could for her family intervention.

To her, he looked perfectly normal, familiar and beautiful, though beautiful was not a word she would ever say to his face. Handsome, sure, beautiful? Even she was a little too insecure to start spewing words like that at her ex-mercenary half-wolf lover.

"How are you gonna explain me then?" He actually may have cocked an eyebrow. Or maybe he just tilted his head to the side.

Jupiter's family were once attacked and kidnapped by aliens, and yet their memories had been wiped and cleaned by advanced technology. She could only hope that her mildly organized plan would work.

"I'm going to try to make you look as normal as I can," she said, stepping close and pushing her fingertips through his hair above one of his ears. "And it just so happens to be День защитника Отечества. Everyone will be drinking and if you mention that you're a military man…I doubt anyone will ask many questions. Just…don't mention other planets or genetic slicing. It takes a lot for a Russian to get drunk."

"I'll keep that in mind," he replied as she stepped back and pursed her lips together at the side of her mouth. "Does your family like dogs?"

Jupiter actually froze, the words settling slowly on her before her face broke out in a cheeky grin and she playfully punched his shoulder. "Look at you, cracking jokes. I must be rubbing off on you."

"You must be."

Jupiter's grin fell to a warm smile and she stepped back. He was wearing typical black clothes, which looked not so earthy at first glance, but his jacket helped. It helped  _a lot_  considering the wings he was hiding under there. Hopefully none of her cousins would notice he was wearing a jacket all night. She reached out her hands and ran her fingers along the open edges of the zipper down the front.

"I feel bad making you wear this," she confessed.

He kept his eyes steady on hers, like he always did. That was one of many things that Caine was not afraid of: direct eye contact. Most of the time, guys thought it would come off as creepy and looked anywhere  _but_  her eyes, when really, she had more to offer than her body. But Caine was a whole different story. It probably had something to do with him being, basically, an alien.

"We'll ease them into the wings,"sShe nodded, sliding her hands around his ribs and stepping closer. "Luckily…it's very cold tonight. You can even wear a hat and cover your ears." She had no idea just how sexy she could actually make casual conversation sound like.

"Whatever Her Majesty says." He didn't have to do very much, those two little words made her melt every time. One of his arms circled around her and the other hand lifted to her face, stopping any word babble from spilling into the air with a kiss.

_No one would notice his canines would they? Unless they were just staring at his mouth the entire night…_

#

Jupiter arrived on her family house's doorstep in almost as much cover as Caine, though she was missing a hat and just had her hair long and framing her face.

"Nervous?" she teased.

"No. Should I be?" he replied, confused.

She laughed lightly, shaking her head at his utter lack of Earth normalcies and twisted the front doorknob. Stepping inside, she was hit with music playing, loud voices and a cool draft from the back of the house.

"Come on," she said, reaching a hand back. She wasn't entirely sure where they stood on the hand holding thing but considering she spent an awful lot of time hanging onto his back the first night they met, it didn't seem like such a long stretch.

To her mild surprise, his warm palm found hers and she tugged him through the familiar corridor to the kitchen. Half of her family were there, the other half were out in the tiny backyard, cooking meat and drinking vodka, singing songs from the old country about the civil war and generally using the holiday as an excuse to drink.

"Hey everyone!" Jupiter said, using her cousin Vassily's rule of English in the house for Caine's benefit.

"Ah, Jupiter, my Котенок." Aleksa, Jupiter's mother, came out of nowhere, taking her daughter's face in her hands. She babbled on in Russian about how beautiful Jupiter was, to which Jupiter smiled and brought her free hand up to one of her mother's wrists.

"Hi, Mama, I see you've been drinking." It was a rarity. Her mother was very straight laced. She often had bad hangovers from drinking, and because of it, Vassily rarely let Aleksa drink.

"Yes, yes," Aleksa said, nodding dramatically and stepping backward, sweeping her arm out. "We all have!"

Jupiter wasn't entirely sure if this was the first impression Caine should have of her family, but she could only hope he wouldn't judge them too harshly. They were hard workers, humble and loving, despite the constant bickering and yelling that shook the walls.

"Mama, remember I said I was bringing," she falter for a moment, because saying  _boyfriend_  when Caine wasn't there was one thing, but with him standing there next to her, hand in hand, it was entirely different, "мой парень tonight. Remember?"

At that moment, Aleksa realized her daughter wasn't alone and her eyes grew wide. She normally would have been more apprehensive, but the liquor had loosened her up. For that, Jupiter was thankful.

"да, да, да, come, come." Without even a formal introduction, Aleksa was grabbing Caine's arm and dragging him through the back door and down the steps, Jupiter close at hand. She then spoke the announcement that Jupiter was going to make, which caused Vassily to roar out "ONLY ENGLISH, SPEAK ENGLISH!"

Jupiter hid a laugh behind her hand at the sudden attention and her family's antics. Aleksa joined her sister and Jupiter pulled Caine off the last step. This was  _nothing_  compared to almost marrying Titus or holding off Balem until help—also known as Caine Wise—could get to her, so she just sucked in a deep breath and went for it.

"Everybody, hey! So, this is Caine," Jupiter introduced, still not able to use the word  _boyfriend_  out loud in Caine's presence. It seemed so small and  _weird_  considering how their relationship happened in the first place. Hell, even now they were still trying to figure things out. "I know a lot of you didn't believe he existed…so here he is." She looked directly at Vladie at that moment, who just shook his head and raised his beer—what kind of Russian drank  _beer_  over hard liquor?

"Hello," Caine said, his first word since entering the house. "It's nice to meet all of you." Even though he hadn't actually met any of them. But they were all extremely drunk and any awkward questions were pushed the back of their minds.

#

None of her family found anything odd with Caine. They were wild and drunk, the night filled with a mix of English and Russian, laughter and bickering. Caine humored Jupiter through all of it. Her family pointed out how stiff he was, but the teasing only went so far.

"I hope you eat meat," Vassily said, voice loudly booming as usual. She was surprised they hadn't gotten complaints from the neighbors yet.

"Yes, sir," Caine said in his usual direct, polite way.

"Haha, 'sir'. I like this one, Jupiter."

She smiled in return, taking a sip of vodka and feeling it burn on the way down her throat. She was Russian, she didn't wince when drinking, and she didn't plan on getting  _drunk_  tonight, but she had to drink something otherwise her family would get suspicious.

After a majority of her family introduced themselves and told him exactly what they thought of Caine, Jupiter tugged him off to the side.

"Don't call me Your Majesty here," she whispered, just for an excuse to sling an arm around his neck and press her body close to his. Her lips ghost over his, a cool glass in her left hand keeping her grounded, to remind her that they were not alone on top of a skyscraper.

"Whatever you say, Your Majesty," he teased.

Jupiter gave herself no time to be shocked by the teasing and tried to collect his words with her mouth instead, exchanging them with light laughter.

"Hey, hey, this is a  _family_ event," Vladie interrupted.

Jupiter settled back down on earth to glare over at her cousin, and watched Aunt Nino tell him to be quiet in rapid Russian. She glanced up to Caine, who was watching everything in interest, and let go of his hand. Everyone was given a plate and then piled the dishes high with food. No one went inside to eat, to which Jupiter was thankful, since that would mean Caine didn't have to explain why he was wearing his hat and jacket while indoors.

Rather, everyone sat in the sparsely placed plastic chairs and the rickety picnic table. Caine sat on the stairs leading to the back door and Jupiter sat on the lowest step, resting her back against one of his legs.

There was a prayer and a song and everyone dug in. The arguments started, mixed languages swirling around in the night. It didn't matter that they had a guest, and Jupiter wouldn't have it any other way. This was her family, the family Caine risked his life to help her save, she wanted him to know them, and she could only hope that one day they would  _really_  get to know him, too.

#

Her family took to him quite well for a first introduction. The fact that months—"months, Jupiter, months knowing nothing of this boy" Nino had said many times—had passed before Jupiter would even tell them Caine's name, it made them poke and prod at him all night. He managed to answer any questions as closely to the truth as possible, which was relatively impressive to even Jupiter. She was good at keeping things form her family now, for their protection, but she wasn't entirely sure just how Caine dealt with lies.

She clearly had nothing to worry about. By the time she had to help Aleksa upstairs to her bed, Jupiter felt no fear in leaving Caine alone for a while to do so. By the time she got back downstairs with her mother's slurred approval of her not-so-mysterious boyfriend, Vladie had cornered Caine. He was the least drunk of all of her family members and she sidled up quickly next to Caine.

"Are you interrogating Caine now?" she asked, not quite so teasing. It wasn't like Vlad  _forced_  her to do anything in the realm of getting cash, but he was still a pretty sneaky and slippery family member.

Vladie waved his drink around. "Nah, we're just having casual conversation."

Jupiter rolled her eyes. "Oh  _sure_." She pushed herself to her toes and kissed Caine on his cheek. "C'mon. We should go before the rest of them want you to tuck them in."

"Whatever you say," Caine said, the unspoken formal title hanging in the air.

Jupiter casually pressed her fingertips against his back, knowing fully well that the tightly held wings could feel the pressure. It was so brief, she couldn't help but teasingly grin and laugh lightly before moving away from him and poking her head into the kitchen, her voice barely cutting through the volley of drunk, arguing Russians.

"до свидания! We're leaving!" she yelled. Half of them replied in some form or another.

Shaking her head, Jupiter waved at Vladie and grabbed Caine's hand once again.

"You comin' back tonight?" her cousin asked, finishing off the swill at the bottom of his beer bottle.

"There's no work tomorrow," Jupiter said with a shrug before tugging Caine outside. The door shut loudly behind them and cut her ears, at least, off from the noise inside.

Almost immediately she let out a sigh, content and relieved. She hopped down the concrete steps and twirled around with her arms out to either side.

"What did you think?" she asked, eyes sparkling with the crisp night air. She tilted her head to the side and smiled up at Caine, still standing at the top of the stairs.

"You have a loving family. They seem kind," Caine said, joining her down on the sidewalk.

Jupiter bit down on her bottom lip and failed to hide an amused smile. "What else are they? Clean? Loud? Do you need mores adjectives?"

"You're teasing me."

Jupiter put her hands on her hips. "I know, because it's so much fun."

He closed the space between them, slipping his hands on her waist, resting his wrists against her wrists and pulling her closer. "I enjoyed tonight. I don't typically enjoy much of anything."

She took in a breath and slid her hands up his arms and squeezed his biceps. "I know. I'm just a little bundle of joy."

He took a moment to kiss her, which was quite a darling move considering they were standing practically on the doorstep of her family home. She moved her hands to his shoulders and gripped the lapels of his jacket as she settled back against the ground.

"C'mon then, wolf-boy, let's make a night of it." She trailed her hands down and took his, stepping back until her spine touched the white car parked at the curb. "It's dark, wanna fly me somewhere fancy?"

#

They made it to the top of the Willis Tower and perched there. Heights didn't bother Jupiter anymore, and Caine lived for them.

"It's so much nicer when you're here," Jupiter said, leaning back against Caine's chest and breathing in the cold night air.

"I agree." Caine rubbed his fingers in soft little patterns against her upper arm.

She pinched his side and laughed lightly. His wings blocked most of the harsh whipping winds up this high, and she easily melted against him. There was nothing better than having a solid, warm body near her instead of relying solely on long-range hologram transmissions.

The silence between them was easy. When they used Caine's communicators, they typically tried to talk all of the time, to make every minute count. But here and now? They could take their time.

"Can I ask you something?" Jupiter asked finally.

"Of course, Your Majesty."

She half smirked. The question lingering in her mind had been one she'd been mulling over for a few months now, ever since she found out the truth about the Abrasax Industries and how people and humans could live for thousands of years.

"Um…" She ran her hands lightly over his, resting over her abdomen, holding her closely back against him. "How…I mean, how old are you?"

"What?"

"I mean, like, okay. The Regenix that the Abrasax family makes, can you…use it?"

"Me? You think they let splices near  _that_?" He shook his head and his wings shifted slightly. "I'm as old as I look to you. Stinger and Kazi are the same. If they let splices use it, then we wouldn't have all the scars. We wouldn't be reminded of our place in the universe."

Jupiter blinked, remembering the first time she saw the circular scars over Caine's shoulder blades where his wings used to be. He had many more than just those. Returning his wings didn't erase all of them. They were still there, etched into his skin like a scattered mountain range. She pressed her lips together and continued to run her fingertips in small circles over the back of his hands.

"Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"It wouldn't matter either way," Jupiter said, though she felt bad saying it. "I mean, I'm glad that you're just  _you_."

"Thank you."

Jupiter smiled softly, closed her eyes and leaned back, tilting her head against his collarbone and taking in a deep breath. He very nearly—okay, he very much  _did_  nuzzle his cheek against her forehead.

"'Thank you'? Since when do you thank me for anything?"

"I should thank Your Majesty more often," Caine replied. He didn't emphasize. Jupiter wasn't blind to knowing that talking about emotions wasn't exactly Caine's strong suit, and he was pretty tight laced otherwise. Control was the one and only thing he had going for him. If it wasn't for control, he could get into a load of trouble again, like he did when he bit…well, Jupiter hadn't prodded enough about who he almost killed, but she would eventually find out. She just didn't want to scare him off.

"I could get used to this treatment, y'know," Jupiter teased, tilting her head up just a little bit to kiss the underside of his jaw. "All this Your Majesty stuff isn't even getting old."

"I'm happy that you approve."

"The wing stuff, too." She lifted one hand and ran it lightly over the edges of his closest wing. "I like it. I always wanted a winged, half-wolf boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

Jupiter raised her eyebrows and twisted, looking out over the expanse of the city. "Yeah…that's kind of what you are. Do you know what it means?"

She felt him nod. "Yes. The Legion protocol made sure that we had general knowledge of all of the seeded planets."

"Right," she said. Sucking in a breath, she sat forward and twisted her torso so she could see his face. "Is that okay? I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I know it's childish, but lover seems a little dramatic considering we haven't…"

Jupiter would be lying if she said she hadn't been doing research on wolves ever since she got back to earth. Even though he wasn't entirely a wolf, she expected he followed many of the same customs. She knew wolves typically had many mates. The whole soulmate thing that teen werewolf stories emphasized was not true when it came to animal wolves. Wolves were known to jump around between mates through their lives and Jupiter didn't want to stake him down if it was so against his nature.

"I don't mind."

"Good. I don't mind either," she added, her own mind settling on the lack of sexual encounters. It wasn't like it was a rush. Okay, she certainly  _hoped_  but he was gone so often and he wasn't like Stinger, who seemed much more human. Caine often told her that his genes had defects and she had no idea where that began and his personal character traits began. Again, the whole scaring off a skittish animal filtered through her mind.

She lifted her arm and rested it across his shoulders, pushing her fingertips through the short hairs at the base of his skull. "Thank you for coming tonight. It means a lot to me."

"Of course. Though I have to leave soon."

"How soon?"

He looked at her with those soulful puppy eyes, hiding so much darkness and pain. Sometimes she forgot about it. "Tonight.  _Very_  soon."

Jupiter blinked, once, twice and ran her fingertips through his hair, from temple to nape. "So soon," she sighed, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against his. "Will you ever take me into space again, Caine?"

"Yes. Just cleaning up the mess we caused. Once that is finished, we will have much more time."

_We, we_. He kept saying we and not me. She was mildly surprised, considering she knew he was bound to take the blame for all the destruction she caused because he was the one who brought her into it, but it really was a dual effort. She was thankful that she didn't have to explain it to him, and she could just enjoy the moment. She nudged his nose with her own and pulled away with a small smile on her face.

"You gonna take me to your spaceship anytime soon?" She shifted around onto her knees and then up to her feet, looking down at him from the edge of the building.

Caine stood, rolling his shoulders and letting his wings splay out for a moment before they fell to a more casual position. "Shall I give Her Majesty something to remember me by while I'm gone?" He held out a hand, palm up toward her.

Jupiter tilted her head to the side and looked up at him. "That sounds intriguing," she replied, unable to hide her smile and taking his hand. She gave out a small noise when he tugged her close.

#

Pulling the oddly warm yet thin as silk blanket around her shoulders, Jupiter tiptoed to the biggest window and let out the tiniest of gasps. It was just as stunning as the first time she saw the Earth from above, clinging to Caine's hand in an oxygen suit that was the only thing keeping her alive at that moment. Only this time, she was in a warm, familiar ship that Caine called both transportation and half-way home, her limbs still tingly from the "something to remember me by" evening.

If only her family knew the truth. If only she could tell her mother that her boyfriend was in the space military and he took her on amazing adventures and look where she was now, looking down at the planet, all blue and green and white swirls, it was so beautiful. If only she could share this with her family…and, maybe, one day, she would be able to.

But, right now, it was nothing but her and Caine in a cloaked ship for as long as they could spare.

"Wow," she murmured, holding the cloth around her in fists.

"You grow accustomed to the sight of planets on the horizon," Caine's voice came from behind her. If she wasn't so relaxed, she would have jumped. Instead, she just shook her head.

"Nope. I'm never getting used to this." She bit her bottom lip and leaned back once she felt him close, his hands brushing over her shoulders. "The um…the planets or the uh…other stuff." Jupiter tilted her head back against his collarbone and would have closed her eyes if they weren't so trained on the curvature of the Earth on the other side of the  _window_. She knew it wasn't a window, but she also knew she didn't know all of the proper space lingo to think of a better word for it.

Caine's wings flickered and fluttered around her. His lips grazed the shell of her ear and he nuzzled his nose against her hair. "You will miss me when I'm gone."

She wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question, but she wrenched her eyes away from the Earth and turned around, letting one hand go, sliding over the scars etched into his skin, curling around the back of his neck. "I always do. But you come back, so it's okay." She smiled and lifted herself to her toes to kiss him gently. "This was most definitely worth the wait," she added against his lips.

He smiled and did that little soft rumble of a laugh that took up residence in his chest. His wings naturally curled around them like they always did, and he lifted one hand to her face, the other sliding across the small of her back. "I like you very much, Jupiter Jones."

"I like you very much too, Caine Wise," she replied before kissing him once again, this time with more fervor and intent. She pushed herself to her toes, pressing her chest against his and lost herself in the tiniest of details: the whirl of the engines keeping them suspended in the vacuum of space, the roughness of Caine's facial hair, and the molded feeling of their bodies together, up here where it was only them and no one else.

She could definitely, definitely get used to more nights like this.

They didn't have manuals for being the girlfriend of a space warrior. But she was trying and this was the best stumbling around she could do. This stumbling meant flying around the city with Caine, her family being happy to see her  _happy_  for once in her life, and if she saw more nights like this, floating in space with nothing but Caine and his wings to comfort her, she would take it. One step, one intergalactic hologram chat, one little kiss, one family gathering at a time.

They could definitely make this work. She was the Queen of Earth, wasn't she? She could do anything she wanted. And right now, she wanted Caine. She was a genetic duplicate of an alien queen and he was a genetically spliced human-and-wolf-with-wings; they would write their own damn manual.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for the fade-to-black on the sex, I’ve just been feeling very asexual lately and I didn’t think I could give writing their sexy time any credit. Just imagine it was light and fluffy and Jupiter did a lot of coaxing and petting and there was some neck nibbling and Caine’s wings have a mind of their own when he comes. So…just picture it how you will.


End file.
